El Sentir De Un Sly
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: Sin importar lo que se diga, los slytherin también sienten, sufren, lloran y aman, y aunque no parezca de ese modo así es... quizá de un modo distinto. Para el reto "Crack" del W.S.


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter sus personajes, lugares, escenas, hechizos y todo él, son de JotaKa y la Warner; apenas y la situación es mía…

Fic para el reto "Crack" del foro Weird Sisters. Se me ocurrió antes de dormir así que debe haber algo bien en él xD

No sé, pero tengo la idea que este fic debo dedicarlo a la dueña de la idea, pues realmente a quien se le ocurrió que alguien hiciera un fic sobre estos dos fue a ella y espero no haberla decepcionado xD. Para Julia Hart…

**El Sentir De Un Sly**

Antes de que llegaras tú a cambiar mi mundo mi vida era sencilla, eran tiempos fáciles. Solo debía preocuparme de mantenerme en aquella burbuja social forjada del poder, el dinero y la sangre… sí, los tiempos fáciles. Los tiempos antes de tenerte tan cerca.

Quedamos en la misma casa, pasando cada noche bajo el mismo techo deseando lo que a esa edad desconocíamos, queriéndonos inconscientemente; confundidos por la sociedad.

Amándonos sin saberlo pasaron los años, tú jugando a ser el dueño del colegio y yo al discreto, engañando a nuestros instintos, intentando ocultar eso desconocido que sentíamos.

Y luego, más de lo mismo hasta "ese" año, que seguro estoy sigue en tu memoria. El año de aquel glorioso momento en el que nos encontramos solos en un olvidado pasillo de un olvidado piso, cuando nos miramos y al fin fuimos conscientes de nuestra situación, y que solo pudo ser más perfecto al acabar con ese beso que nuestro momento selló.

A ese primer encuentro le siguieron millones, en los que fueron pocas las veces en las que no estuvimos a punto de ser encontrados, y tan fuerte era nuestra pasión, que puedo jurar no hay una sola estatua o armadura que no haya sido testigo de nuestros impulsos hormonales, o un cuadro que no nos gritara improperios al demostrarnos un "te quiero".

¡Qué tiempos! Cuando no nos importaba o no éramos conscientes si estaba bien o mal, cuando sólo nos guiaban los impulsos, los deseos. Lo que no aprendimos en otras partes, pero que salía natural. Eso simplemente era amor…

Pero como todo cuento de hadas real, no podía tener un "vivieron felices por siempre"

Nos obligamos a dejar de vernos, la sociedad, las "amistades" nos impedían querernos. Sin embargo, nunca olvidaré los momentos en que juntos pudimos estar, demostrándonos lo que sentíamos, y aunque fueron pocas la veces que de tus labios salió ESA palabra sé que la sentiste… y quizá sientes.

Pero nada de eso importa ahora, porque todo aquello, sumado a años de una amistad falsa que maquillaba nuestros sentimientos, nos trajo a éste momento; asistiendo a una boda en la que yo sería un invitado más y tú el novio, de pie en el altar, hermoso con ese trajo blanco, mucho más deslumbrante que la novia; con gesto de duda hacia mi dirección y –estaba seguro- con aquella carta enviada hace horas, donde plasmé todo lo que sentía, oculta en un bolsillo.

Pero diste el "si" y mis deseos de estar presente se esfumaron completamente. Ni siquiera sentí la facilidad con la que logré evitar a mi chica de turno o a cualquier otro invitado. Estaba perdido en mi mente, hundiéndome en mi infelicidad, una que llevaba años acumulándose y que ya sin miedo se manifestaba completamente. Sentía que pronto explotaría y no lo podría evitar…

Me sorprendió lo cliché que se vería esta escena desde afuera: un chico vestido de gala, pero totalmente desaliñado, con una botella de alcohol como acompañante mirando el atardecer sin realmente verlo apoyado en un viejo árbol. La boda había sido temprano, horas habían pasado desde ella y yo seguía completamente igual, aparentemente imperturbable, lejos de la realidad, pero al mismo tiempo en ella. Sin estar completamente perdido aún…

Qué oportuno ¿no? Que un ave bastante conocida se posara en mi hombro al desaparecer los últimos rayos del sol en el horizonte con un pedazo de pergamino con pocas frases y firmado por D.L.M. Definitivamente el destino no dejaría que te olvidara.

Quizá no todo fuese tan malo…

"Porque un Slytherin también merece ser feliz" Una fugaz sonrisa salió de mis labios luego de haber dicho eso.

_Un acuerdo se había llevado a cabo sin que las dos partes lo supieran… aunque pronto lo harían._ _Porque no importaban sus relaciones, porque no importaba la sociedad, al final lo único que importaba, era el amor._

**Y el fin…**

Lo que tuvo de corto este pedazo de fic lo tuvo de difícil, pero disfruté escribiéndolo y lo haría de nuevo (bueeeno, tal vez no). En fin, este fic no hubiera existido tal y como está si Nany no fuese mi beta xD Espero que les haya gustado y no haber decepcionado a Julia. De mi para ustedes…

Bibi


End file.
